batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Custom Badges
Here we can discuss customizing the badges awarded as part of the Achievement system. Revitalizer 23:43, June 13, 2012 (UTC): Welcome Eltaire, I've made you an Admin so you can access . See [http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AAchievements help wiki] for information on badge customization. To begin, there are: *8 badges in the Edit track. *8 badges in the Pictures track. *7 badges in the Category track. *3 badges across the two Blog tracks. *7 badges in the Wiki Love track. *7 badges across the Special and Secret tracks. Below I'll toss out some possible "styles" (more to come): *8 badges in the Edit track. **Each badge could textually and visually represent each of the 8 major islands/areas visited in EWatLO in order of the plot. So: Sadal Suud, Diadem, Anunue, Mira, Alfard, Wazn, Duhr, Cor Hydrae. -Rev *8 badges in the Pictures track. **I think I'm entitled to at least one obscure, left field idea so here it is: How about for pictures we label each badge based with how Yasuyuki Honne feels about you. So badge 1 could be "Yasuyuki Honne has acknowledged you..." accompanied by a sort of disinterested picture of him. The track could culminate with something along the lines of "Yasuyuki Honne thinks you're awesome!" accompanied with a more ecstatic picture of him. -Rev *7 badges in the Category track. **How about each badge relate to one of the 6 party members of Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, with the final one being Melodia? -Est *3 badges across the two Blog tracks. **How about the sort of obvious choice? "Voice 1", "Voice 3", and (perhaps to make it less generic and fit with the track) the inquisitive "Voice 10?". *7 badges in the Wiki Love track. *7 badges across the Special and Secret tracks. :Eltaire :: Hey, thanks for this! I like your idea about using the location of Eternal Wings to represent the 8 edit badges. I was also thinking of labelling categories based on the locations themselves, and therefore attaching badges associated with these editing articles within these categories. For instance, one for Anuenue, Sadal Suud, etc. I think I'll begin with the Edit tracks first and we'll see how we go from there. :D Eltaire 01:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Edit: So I have updated the badge for the first edit. Have a look and let me know what you think. I'll continue to do the rest of the edit badges from there, once you've given your feedback. :D I'm not sure on the name though. I was also thinking that something like "Reluctant Party Member" could work, signifying Kalas' reluctance to join Xehla. Let me know what you think, in any case. :: I've also edited the Category track suggestion in the original post. ;D Eltaire 09:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 20:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC): I think EWatLO characters are a fine choice for the category track. Unfortunately, I can't say the badge came out too well showing so little of the island as well as having the badge border repeated. I'm guessing you tried wiping the inside of the badge symbol to place over Sadal Suud (which I've tried) thinking it would show what would actually display in the badge. I feel sort of bad stealing your thunder here but I actually just uploaded what is honestly the best attempt I've ever made; I can actually see the island in a vaguely complete way. I've made suggestions in the picture and blog tracks by the way. Finally, I'm going to go ahead and label some of the badges without images. I agree with you that we shouldn't put out an incomplete project, but there simply aren't people around to be perturbed by it. Since they won't be final necessarily, feel free to edit and comment on them. Revitalizer 04:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC): I've added a few more images that I'm satisfied with. While painfully trial and error, I am glad you've motivated me to take a stab at this. Eltaire 04:23, June 16, 2012 (UTC): No worries. They look great! :D Revitalizer 05:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC): Thank you! Before you brought it up I had tried on three occassions to develop a strategy for editing the images to fit in those darned boxes, but, well... the fourth time's the charm. I just copy, pasted and mirrored the border areas of the islands to make the images appear more seamlessly expansive as well as, through trial and error, adjusted the canvas size and the images position in the canvas to fit right. I was also thinking about the idea for the category track. What would you think about substituting Meemai for Melodia, leaving you with the "group," and listing them in order of least to most popular pages (which is Meemai, Gibari, Mizuti, Lyude, Savyna, Xrlha, and Kalas)? Either way seems totally fine with me, but do either of those two variations strike you? And speaking of two ideas, do you have any feedback on my suggestions for the Picture and Blog tracks? Eltaire 10:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC): Sorry, I'm sick at the moment, hence the delay in a detailed response. I think with the pictures, wouldn't it keep with the theme, and be interesting if we used the rare party member shots from Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, with the final one being Maskless Mizuti? I agree with your idea for the Voices though. :D Revitalizer 02:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC): I'm sorry you're not feeling well. ): Please take all the time you need! I do like your idea more for Pictures. There are 8 badges however for only 7 rare shots. Perhaps we could have the 8th as Honne's approval? XD Eltaire 02:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC): Haha! You're really keen on that Honne idea. Yeah, we should go ahead with that. It makes sense, and would be unexpected. :P Revitalizer 20:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC):No excuses here; Honne is a pretty awesome artist! I made a few changes to badges in the Special track by the way; joining the Wiki as leaving the spirit world (as a guardian spirit would), adding to your user pages as editing your deck, and creating the Wiki as ancient wizard (since they, along with the witches created the world as we know it in Origins/EWatLO). And feeling any better? Eltaire 23:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, I noticed the other changes. Good move. :) I'm feeling a bit better thanks, but still off from work as don't want to spread the dreaded flu. Thanks for asking. :) -Revitalizer 03:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC):Ouch, the flu is a miserable time indeed. ): It's been a few days so I hope you're feeling a little better still. I probably won't be super active either until Monday, and don't have any badge updates ready, so you can try out some ideas if any strike you. I also want to get your opinion about a different subject. I have a few images of Savyna's weapon Magnus that I haven't uploaded yet, partly because I've been unsure of what to call her weapons. Many guides use "Glove," but that's just too specific. I considered a few possibilities and think "Hand Weapon" would make the most sense. Does that sound good to you? Eltaire 10:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, I am feeling a lot better now. Still a little lethargic, but am definitely able to breathe better. Haha. As for Savyna's weapons, how about "Fist"? Some of her weapons glove the fist, and some just cover the knuckles, but are still used within the fist. I don't know? Just thought it sounded good. Haha. Revitalizer 22:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC):Good to hear! I should think the flu makes narrating an LP pretty much impossible. XD Fist doesn't sound bad either, especially for its brevity. The only problem I see is with claws, which I imagine would be rather painful if used with a fist. :p There's no obvious answer, so we can think it over more. Revitalizer 15:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC):Hey Eltaire, I got the badges you suggested up! I hope everything seems acceptable.